1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an inkjet printer, and more particularly to a printhead assembly of an intermediate transfer type inkjet printer, and an inkjet printer with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, inkjet printers are classified into one of two categories, either a direct ejection type or an indirect ejection type, according to the image forming method. The direct ejection type is operated so that the printhead containing ink, ejects ink directly onto paper to print an image. The indirect ejection type is operated so that the printhead ejects ink onto an intermediate transfer media to form an image, which in turn prints the formed image onto paper. The indirect ejection type inkjet printers are further classified into those using a single printhead or those using a plurality of printheads.
One significant drawback to the indirect ejection type inkjet printer using one printhead is a slow print speed due to limitations in the number of nozzles.
On the other hand, FIG. 1 is a schematic constructional diagram of a conventional indirect ejection type inkjet printer using a plurality of printheads. This printer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,231. Although the plurality of printheads increases print speed, this design has its own limitations.
Referring to FIG. 1, the inkjet printer 10 includes sixteen printheads 20 installed radially around a drum 15 of an intermediate transfer medium. While the drum 15 is rotated, the plural printheads 20 eject ink one after another onto the surface of the drum 15 to form an image. The image formed on the surface of the drum 15 is transferred to paper passing between the drum 15 and a transfer roller 25, the transferred image is fused to the paper by a fuser 30, and the image printed paper is discharged outside of the inkjet printer 10.
As mentioned previously, this inkjet printer 10, has a drawback, and that is that the positions of the respective printheads 20 thereof are fixed or restrictively adjustable relative to each other and relative to the drum 15 as are the nozzles on each printhead (not shown). This drawback may allow the misalignment still within tolerance of each nozzle to constructively combine resulting in image distortion. In addition, defects generated at some of the nozzles of the respective printheads 20 may cause noticeable image defects.